


In Which Clint Finds Out About Peter’s Pull Ups

by ParkerCuddles



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Peter Parker is Adorable, Sleepy Peter, Uncle Clint, pull ups, tony stark is a dad, whiny peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerCuddles/pseuds/ParkerCuddles
Summary: Peter has a little secret, and Uncle Clint isn’t as oblivious as he may seem





	In Which Clint Finds Out About Peter’s Pull Ups

Movie night.

It was a regular thing at the Avengers compound, and everyone loved it. Being able to step away from everything and just chill out with your family for a few hours might as well have been heaven to them. 

Getting to hang out with Peter was a bonus too, because, of course, everyone absolutely adored him. 

So, as it went, it was movie night in the compound, and everyone was hanging out. They’d already watched two movies, The Green Mile, courteous of Steve, and The Hobbit, courteous of Peter. They’d seen it before, but nobody had the heart to tell him no, especially when he looked so excited picking it out.

It was when they were on their third movie that everyone noticed Peter getting tired. It wasn’t super obvious, but the subtle shifting towards Tony was the first giveaway. He was already near the man, but he’d begun shuffling closer every so often, and everyone nearly cooed aloud. They loved the father son bond between Tony and Peter, and watching them interact made everyone’s heart swell in a way they didn’t know was possible. 

It wasn’t long before Peter was curled into Tony’s side, the boy fisting the mans t shirt as they continued watching the movie. Tony was running his hand up and down Peter’s arm, obviously relaxing him. Everyone was still watching the movie, but they couldn’t help but steal a glance at the pair every so often. 

The next sign was the yawning. Peter began to yawn every few minutes, running his eyes after and making them red. It was beyond cute, and he was beyond tired. This time, even Tony started to pay attention how tired the boy was obviously getting. 

“Sleepy, kiddo?” he asked, and Peter blushed as he shook his head. 

“You sure?” Tony chuckled, knowing it was just like Peter to deny anything wrong with him, even if it was as simple as being ready for bed. 

“Positive,” Peter murmured, and everyone chuckled that time. 

“Sure, kid. Just let me know when you’re actually tired,” Tony replied with a smirk, and Peter nodded. 

Shortly after, yet another sign appeared: whininess. 

Steve had been sitting on the other end of the couch Peter and Tony were lying on, and while the others picked another movie, he thought it would be funny to start tickling Peter. Knowing he had ticklish feet, Steve immediately took the opportunity to grab his exposed feet. 

However, he wasn’t expecting it to upset Peter. 

The boy jerked his feet away, giving Steve the meanest look he could muster, which really wasn’t mean at all. In response, Steve only grabbed his foot again and tried tickling it, Peter struggling and whining, “Stoooop!”

Steve only continued, to which Peter again whined. This time though, he involved Tony. 

“Daaad! Tell him to stop!” the boy whined, looking up at Tony with frustrated tears in his eyes. He was so, so tired, and Steve was bothering him!

Nobody was fazed by Peter calling him dad, as they’d all heard it before. However, it was quite funny to hear Peter tattling. 

“Alright, Rogers,” Tony said with a smile. “Stop messing with my kid.”

“You got it, Stark,” Steve saluted. He didn’t want to bother Peter anymore if it really was bothering him, but he also didn’t want to be on Tony’s bad side. He’d been there before, and he didn’t like it. 

Knowing he’d gotten his way, Peter stuck his tongue out at Steve, and the man couldn’t help but laugh. The boy was just too cute. 

+

Peter had made it nearly halfway through their fourth movie before Tony had put his foot down. Everyone had noticed the way his eyes were fluttering, and the way he was clinging to Tony in every aspect. 

“Alright, kiddo. I think it’s time you head up for bed,” Tony told Peter as he looked down at him. 

Peter frowned. “Do I have to?” he asked, rubbing his eye as he sat up. 

“Yep,” Tony popped the P. “You do. So go put your pajamas on and you can come back down and say goodnight to everyone.” 

Peter didn’t argue and stood up, but Tony grabbed his arm before he could walk away. He whispered something in his ear, and Peter nodded shyly before heading for the elevator. 

“What was that about?” Steve asked, and Tony just shrugged. 

“Nothing,” he said, and everyone dropped it. If Tony didn’t want to tell them, he wasn’t going to tell them. 

A few minutes later, Peter walked back in, now clad in pajamas with a blue fleece blanket in his hand. Everyone knew about the ‘blankie,’ so they were all used to seeing it. Still, it made their hearts burst when they saw the boy in such an innocent state. 

Peter made his way around the room, saying his goodnights to everyone and giving hugs, eventually making his way back to Tony where the man stood up to wrap him in a hug and rub his back. He pulled the boys shirt down to cover the top of his pajama bottoms when he noticed something sticking out, and continued rubbing his back as he whispered in his ear. 

The two continued for a moment longer, Peter eventually pulling away and walking back towards the elevator. Everyone waved at him as he got inside, and the waved back. 

Once he was gone, movie night continued for one more movie, and then eventually everyone else began retiring as well. 

+

Clint and Tony were the only ones still up when Clint popped the question he’d been waiting to ask. 

The two were standing in the kitchen, Tony’s back against the island as Clint was leaning against the counter opposite him. 

“So,” Clint started. “What’s with the pull ups?” 

Tony sputtered on the tea he was drinking. 

“I’m sorry, what?” he asked, and Clint gave him a knowing look. 

“Peter. I saw it poking out of his pajama pants earlier. I’m a dad too, you know. I could spot a diaper a mile away.”

Tony sighed. “He’s just been having some trouble at night. This was the best solution we could come up with. But don’t you dare tell him I told you; he’d probably die,” he explained. 

“Hey, I would never say anything. I know what he’s like,” Clint paused. “Can I ask who else knows?” 

“Just Pepper and I,” Tony replied. “His friend Ned might, too. I don’t know.” 

Clint only nodded in response, and the two continued talking about small things, Clint asking about Tony’s projects and Peter, and Tony asking about Laura and the kids. 

A few minutes later though, Tony noticed a small figure walking up from the shadows, and he knew it was Peter. The boy walked in with his blanket wrapped around his shoulders, hair mussed and eyes tired. 

“Hey, bud,” Tony said quietly. “What’re you doing up?” 

In response, Peter leaned against him and shrugged. He sighed in content as he laid his shoulder against Tony’s chest, waving tiredly at Clint. Clint smiled at the boy in response, and barely noticed as Tony leaned down to check the boys pull up.

“Do you wanna go get changed?” he whispered, and Peter again gave a tired nod. 

“We’ll be right back, Barton,” Tony announced, leading Peter to the restroom. They usually only kept pull ups in Peter’s bathroom and Tony and Pepper’s en-suite, but thankfully they’d had a few in the common room bathroom that night. 

Peter was changed in no time, having only had a light accident, so Tony didn’t have much cleaning up to do. They were soon returning to the kitchen, this time with Peter practically draped over Tony, his arms wrapped around the mans neck while Tony’s arms supported his bottom. 

“Alright, I’m gonna lay this one down,” Tony told Clint. “You coming?” 

With a nod, the archer followed Tony all the way up to Peter’s room and watched as the man tucked the boy back into his bed. 

He even heard Peter give a soft whine, followed by Tony murmuring, “It’s bedtime, kiddo. You’re okay in here.” He watched as Tony pushed Peter’s hair back for a few minutes, waiting for the boy to fall asleep. 

When Tony walked back out, Clint smiled. “It suits you, domestic life.” 

Tony couldn’t even roll his eyes like he usually did, because, yeah, Clint was right.


End file.
